Super Turtles: Sacrifice
by Moonsetta
Summary: A what if story. What if the Sliver had had an extra security band of Utromidium energy encoded and embedded into the internal configuration controls of the Nullifacater and Shellectro was unable to reprogram it? What would've happened?


Ok, I've read stories in different TMNT dimensions, 2k3, 1980's, Mirage Comics, Next Mutation, Same As It Never Was and Fast Forward if you want to count it but I haven't read a story within the universe of The Super Turtles! Strike that I've read one.

Since I couldn't find any others I decided to write one, well type actually. You get it.

Ok, this picks up right when the Sliver was trapped in the cage of Utromidium.

Now, I don't know how to spell all the Super Turtle's names or that machine the Sliver was using so you're just going to have to trust me and remember that I'm not a good speller especially when it comes to made up words.

I don't own TMNT or the Super Turtles.

* * *

Mikey turned to the trapped Sliver, "How do I stop the Nullifacater?"

"Why would I design a way to stop it?" the Sliver asked, "It is justice, it is destiny, it cannot be stopped! But we are safe within my tower, we shall endure!"

"I can stop it," Graviturtle said, "I'll fly it up into the stratosphere."

"But it'll take you with it!" Griddix protested.

The actions and words screamed Leo and Raph in Mikey's ears and he knew immediately Graviturtle would do such a thing.

"NO!" Mikey yelled, "There's got to be another way! The Sliver said he modified the thing so it would only work outside the tower. What if we switched it so it only worked inside?"

"That might just work, I can reprogram it electronically," Shellectro said shooting lightning from his hands and landing by the Nullifacater.

He set his hands on the device and started shocking it, trying to reverse the command when it started glowing black and sent out a blast of energy that knocked Shellectro back towards the others. He turned and landed safely on his feet.

"Ha!" the Sliver cried, "Did you think I would allow such a thing? The world's end and our future is inevitable my sons."

"He must have an extra security band of Utromidium energy encoded and embedded into the internal configuration controls," Shellectro said.

"Don't talk like that!" Mikey shouted, "When the smart one says something like that it never means any good news!"

(00:55)

"Looks like this is up to me," Graviturtle said flying to the Nullifacater.

"No!" Griddix shouted, "There has to be another way."

Mikey stared on at the leader with a mix of horror and respect.

"He's right," Mikey said, "Superheroes save the world and they don't-"

Mikey's voice stopped as Graviturtle met his eyes.

"_Superheroes save the world…"_

Mikey grew quiet as the Shellectro also protested.

"We'll figure something out!" the intelligent turtle yelled.

"We really don't have much time guys!" Blobboid screamed in a frantic voice.

(00:30)

Graviturtle's eyes narrowed and he used his power to pick up the Nullifacater.

"Graviturtle no! My son, do not!" the Sliver cried.

Their eyes met and for a moment they shared a memory.

"_Master look," a young six year old Graviturtle called as he floated a few feet off the ground, his whip rotating around him._

"_Excellent my son," the Sliver said, looking proudly at his oldest child._

"_HEY!" Blobboid yelled, "I wanna fly too!"_

"_You can't fly," Shellectro said as he shot at a target 100 yards away almost hitting the center. _

"_Hey guys, look what I found!" Griddix shouted, carrying 250 pound alligator over his shoulder, said alligator was shaking in fear._

"_Can we keep him dad?" Blobboid asked._

"_Not right now my sons, when you are older you may each have your own alligator for now you may have only herbivores."_

"_Graviturtle!" Blobboid shouted, "Fly to Africa and get me a giraffe."_

"_I want an elephant!" Griddix said throwing the alligator back into the pond he had fished him out of._

"_Tomorrow," Sliver said, "For now it is time for dinner."_

_As the others made for their home, Sliver caught Graviturtle's hand and pulled him back._

"_Yes father?"_

"_I'm very proud of you my son, you are excelling greatly with your powers. I will be proud to fight beside you in the future my son."_

_Graviturtle flew into his father's arms and said, "I'll be right beside you every step of the way father and help you how ever I can, I promise."_

"_You make me so proud my little one, I love you my son."_

"_I love you too father."_

Graviturtle was tempted to go to his father, for the love he had shown them for many years was shining in his eyes. He was evil but he still loved them.

"No, he must be stopped," Graviturtle thought and shook off the memory.

(00:15)

Graviturtle turned to the others, "Good luck my brothers, and you too Turtle Titan," he said with a wink at Mikey.

Then he turned and flew out the window at lightning speed. He heard the calls from his brothers to come back but he strengthened his resolve and flew upward, continuing until he hit the stratosphere. There he stopped and glanced at the countdown.

(00:05)

He glanced back down at the earth below him and said a silent goodbye to his brothers and father. He closed his eyes as the Nullifacater detonated.

Below, his brothers could only stare at the flash of white light that momentarily blanketed the sky worldwide.

Graviturtle was no more…

Or was he?

* * *

I got bored, that's truly the only defense I have.

~Moonsetta


End file.
